SvtFoE: A Cipher's Interference
by Theboblinator
Summary: We all know the story of Marco and Star (Up to E14 of S2 so far...) And we know the crazy stuff that they get into... However, what if there was someone else that was there, but wasn't necessarily with them for everything? Well, this is that story. Including the "son" of an insane dream demon, and two twins who thought insanity would only be a part of their lives during summer...


**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

 **Important Note:** If you haven't seen up to Episode 14 of Season 2, I would suggest going and watching up to that point before you start this story. Cause I'm gonna be talking about any and all the episodes in my Author's Notes, and not necessarily in order. So, if you're reading this, and you've only seen the first episode or two… Well, if you _do_ continue reading, then you can expect quite a few spoilers for later on in the series… Along with the entirety of Gravity Falls… With that being said, let's get to the first Author's Note…

* * *

 **Important Note 2:** This used to be in the SvtFoE / Gravity Falls crossover category, but due to a lack of views, I decided to move it to the regular SvtFoE category, since I gained a single review out of the 40 people who read it, and I wasn't able to tell if people liked what I'd written, or if they read the Author's Note, and then left. So, I've moved it here in hopes of getting feedback about what you guys think of the story, and if I'm doing good, or if there are certain things you think I should change / work on a bit more...

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys… So… Yeah. I've started a SvtFoE / GF crossover story… And in case you couldn't tell from the title (and possibly the summary, depending on how I write it out seeing as I'm writing the actual chapter first) This is gonna be fairly different from all the other ones that I've seen in this crossover category. Because I'm bringing in an OC who's gonna be Bill Cipher's "son"… More on the air quotes later in the story.**

 **Now, in this story, it's gonna be a bit different from _both_ Canons… Because for SvtFoE, I'm gonna be upping the ages of everyone to at least 16. (Cause being 19, it'd be _impossible_ for me to write out about them being 14… Especially with all the adult level references that Disney sneaks into both shows that I'll be working off of / adding to… Along with the fact that I'll have real relationships in here earlier than the show, and, again, as a 19 year old, it'd be impossible to _only_ keep them to occasionally kissing…) And as for Gravity Falls, it'll be taking place a few years after they left the town… Which I'm sure you can tell why that is now that I've said that.**

 **Now, I can tell you guys the main reason that I have for writing this story, since I _was_ fine with just watching through "Star vs the forces of Evil" without doing a story for it since it just seemed like one of those shows that would be fun to watch… Up until the Love Triangle that's shown up officially during Episodes 13 and 14 in Season 2 because of the situations that occurred that is… So, for those of you who want to know, here's my currently planned pairings for this story:**

 **Marco x Star**

 **My OC x Jackie**

 **(I'm unsure if I'm gonna actually label them as pairings in the summary, due to the fact that they may change in the future, seeing as Season 2 still has 8 episodes to go after the Hiatus is over… And Season 3 is already in the works… So with this being known, that _also_ means that it's highly likely that later on down the line, this entire story may be re-written… Especially with how I plan on writing out a good deal of the story, meaning that as we get more info, it's probably gonna be the complete opposite of what I have here, meaning that I'd have _no_ way to salvage it, and again, starting over would be the only option I have…)**

 **So, there's the "Canon" pairing / "Head Canon" pairing for most people out there of Starco, and Jackie will get with my OC in order to "solve" the Love Triangle before it even begins… And as for a "Pairing Name" for the two… Well, I'll let you guys decide on one (or many)… In other words, I'm not coming up with one because I don't actually have a first name for my OC at this moment. (Edit: Name decided on, but I figure I may as well still let you guys come up with some on your own. After all, that's what's done for every show where fan pairings show up, so as the "creator" of this story, I'll let my readers think of shipping names.)**

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say for this first Author's Note… So, I'm gonna go to bed since it's currently two in the morning, and I'll start working on this "later" today. But, since that's not really gonna affect the fact that you're reading this all at once, I'll just go ahead and say, enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Side Note: I will say that I was also partially inspired to write this after reading through a SvtFoE story on this site: "Levi and Jackie", which has given me some ideas for how I'll be able to go about writing this story. So, thank you Catalyst56 for inadvertently helping me!)**

* * *

 **OC's Voice: Todd Haberkorn (Preferably Natsu from Fairy Tail (May also possibly change later…))**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Echo Creek, a fairly normal town situated in Southern California… Or at least, it used to be a fairly normal town. Because as a carriage pulled by two Mewnian Lions in front of Echo Creek Academy enters a swirling, light blue portal and leaves Earth for the separate dimension of Mewni, one could easily tell that Echo Creek would not be the same after today… And that was only reinforced when a small, sharp piece of metal seemed to pierce thin air, before rising and creating a slight tear in the very air. However, a few seconds later, that tear became wider, revealing a swirling portal much like the one that disappeared in that same spot a few second ago, the only difference being the change in colors.

While the one leading to Mewni had been a bright blue, the one that just appeared was instead a swirling rainbow of colors. Seconds after appearing, a lone figure steps out of the newly made portal, and looks at the academy to their left. This person is a male teen that appears to be either 16 or 17 with Caucasian skin, azure eyes, and black hair. He's wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white button up shirt with a dark blue tux over it, and a black bow tie around his neck.

Held in his left hand is a pair of scissors. They appear to be fairly simple, the blades and grips being silver in color, however there was a small blue gem placed in the spot where the blades were connected, and around the grips were designs etched into the metal, while some extra designs extended off the ends of the grips. After closing the portal, the teen places the scissors into a small sheath for them on his waist, adjusts his bow tie, and starts walking towards the entrance to the school a few seconds after the bell rang for lunch break.

After entering the school, the teen walks through the halls on his way towards the Principal's office, and notices out of the corners of his eyes that multiple students were turning in his direction. _Then again, being not only a completely new face, but also the only person who's wearing a suit, it's to be expected I suppose._ The teen thinks to himself with a slight smirk. As he walks, he takes notice of a few select people in the halls. Three people he knew, though not personally, and one that, while he didn't know them, was with one of the people that he knew.

The first person he took notice of was a 16 year old girl with Caucasian skin, blond hair that trialed down to her knees, light blue eyes, and heart birthmarks on her cheeks. She was wearing dark magenta boots with a rhino-like design on the bottom, pink and orange stockings, a sea green dress with a white collar, white frills on the sleeves and skirt, a small, light purple octopus present on the chest, a little yellow, star shaped bag at her side with a smiling face on it, and a red headband with devil horns.

 _Ah, Star Butterfly. Mewni's princess… And held in her hand, the reason she's most likely here in the first place._ The teen thinks to himself with a smirk as he notices the item held in her hand, which was her family's Royal Magic Wand, the item passed down through the royal Mewni family whenever the King or Queen to be, turned 16 years old.

The teen then turned his attention to the person beside her. This person was a 16 year old boy with light olive skin, brown eyes with a small mole present under the right one, and dark brown hair. He was wearing olive shoes with white accents, dark grey pants, and a red hoodie jacket over a light grey shirt. _Hm… Don't know him… Eh, since he's hanging with Star, I'll likely get to know him at some point._ The teen thinks with a shrug, before two teens catch his attention. _Ah yes, them… Gonna need to talk to them later..._ The teen thinks to himself.

The two teens he was thinking about were a pair of twins, who were currently staring at him with suspicion. And that suspicion was well deserved, even if they didn't truly realize it yet. These two were Dipper and Mabel Pines, now 16. Both had Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. They'd ended their first summer in Gravity Falls just under four years ago, and had continued to return every summer since. Over the four years since their first summer there, the two hadn't changed too much, although they had been influenced slightly by the people that they spent their summers with.

For Dipper, he'd grown his hair, and while it had become slightly tamer, he only went to get it cut about once every month, so it grew out a bit more and still hid the confusing "little dipper" mark on his forehead. He was wearing dark grey boots, blue jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over that. As for Mabel, She'd continued to grow her hair out to the small part of her back, and was now wearing green shoes, light blue stockings, blue jean shorts, a green sweater over a black tank top, and had on a blue headband with a green bow.

As the teen walks by them, he decides to send an actual smile their way, along with a nod. In response, the two share a confused look, before turning back towards him. In response, he shrugs, before he continues walking. However, he decides to leave them a bit of a clue, his feet glowing a dark blue for a second, bringing the twin's attention to them, and their eyes widen as they stare at the ground, where dark blue flames were barely flickering, spelling out the word "Thanks" before they disappear a few seconds later. As the teen continues to walk, he can practically feel the twin's stares on his back, and knows that he'll be talking to them either later today, or tomorrow to explain a bit better.

Finally, he nears the principal's office, passing by a few more people on his way there, one person catching his eyes as they turn away from their locker to look at the person passing by them. The person's eyes widen when they see the smartly dressed teen, who mentally smirks a bit. _I suppose if there's_ one _thing that I can thank my "dad" for, it's that he made sure I knew how to dress to impress._ He admits to himself, slightly annoyed by the fact that he was thanking his "father" for anything, as he looks at the person in front of him.

The person was a 16 year old girl, who had slightly tanned Caucasian skin, mint green eyes with a few freckles underneath each one, and shoulder length platinum blonde hair, which had an aqua streak on the left side. She was currently wearing blue shoes with white accents, green and white kneesocks, light blue jean shorts, and a white shirt with green sleeves that went just past her elbows. Around her neck was a golden seashell necklace.

As he walks by, he sends her a smirk and a nod, which snaps her out of her surprise, and makes her return the gesture, before she turns back to her locker. The teen mentally smirks to himself as he enters the principal's office, thinking about the girl. _I know I ended up turning more heads than just hers, but she caught my eye for some reason…_ He thinks to himself as he knocks on the door, and enters the room after hearing the principal respond. **(Of course, we know why…)**

* * *

After a fairly short conversation, in which the teen _definitely_ didn't give a generous donation of gold to the principal in order to attend the school, and instead gave a _completely_ valid reason for being there for the next couple years, the principal decided that the new "foreign exchange student" would need someone to be with him through the next couple years. And with the "Safe Kid" already hosting one new student, he needed to think of another one. Luckily, one came to mind fairly quickly, due to the background of this student.

 _"Jackie Lynn Thomas to the Principal's office. Jackie Lynn Thomas to the principal's office."_ The announcement came over the intercom, making every student turn towards the platinum blonde haired teen, and let out the cliché "oooooohhh!" That every kid in schools across the world did when it was believed that a student was possibly "in trouble", since they were being summoned to the principal's office. In response, while Jackie rolled her eyes with a smirk, and closed her locker, she _was_ wondering why it was that she was being asked there.

 _That new guy hasn't left either, from what I've seen…_ She thinks to herself, before shaking that thought off as she heads towards the room to figure out why she's being summoned. Unknown to her, that same thought went through the minds of the Pines twins, who were keeping their eyes on the door, waiting for the teen to exit. After all, they needed to figure out just who he was, and why it was that he happened to have control over a dark blue fire that was _very_ familiar to the two…

Back with Jackie, she entered the principal's office, only to be surprised by the sight that greeted her. The room was pretty much exactly the same as it had been the few other times she'd been here, however there were a few things that drew her attention. The first was that sitting on Principal Skeeves' desk was an open briefcase, inside of which were over a dozen bars of solid gold. The next was that the teen from before was sitting in a chair pressed against one of the walls of the room, and was turning the sides on a Rubix cube in an attempt to match the colors…

No, wait. That was wrong. Jackie did a double take when she looked closer, and realized that the Rubix cube was actually _floating_ in the _air_ between his hands, and the sides seemed to be turning on their own. Not only that, but while at first it seemed like the teen was trying to match the colors, what was actually happening was that every few seconds, the colors on all sides would match, before they became mixed again, and then the puzzle was solved and it returned to normal. This repeated constantly.

"Ah, Jackie. I'd like you to meet one of our new foreign exchange students, Damien Cipher." Principal Skeeves says, waving towards the teen in question, who looks up once he's introduced. When he sees Jackie, he raises an eyebrow, before smirking as he stands up, his Rubix cube seeming to disappear into thin air.

"Huh, so that's your name? If you don't mind me saying, it suits you." He tells her with a smile, getting one in return from the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Thanks." She says, before Skeeves brings their attention to him.

"You see Jackie, Damien is currently in town on his own right now, and he needs somewhere to stay while he attends the school. While I'm sure that he could afford some place of his own, I thought that it would be better if he had a guide that he could stay with. And with Marco already hosting our other foreign exchange student, I thought, who better to host our new student than Jackie?" He tells her, making her smile a bit, but think about the offer at the same time.

She had to admit that it made a bit of sense, even if it was _only_ a bit, seeing as Skeeves was probably thinking more about the gold on his desk at the moment, and at the same time, she'd be able to get to know the new teen more. Not only that, but living the way she was right now, it would be nice to have Damien living with her. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she smiles and gives a nod to the principal. "Sure, I don't see why not." She tells him, getting smiles from him and Damien in response.

"Excellent! Jackie, you're excused from classes for the rest of the day. I want you to give Damien a tour of the school, before helping him get used to our town. Also, he'll be placed in the same classes as you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the ice cream shop. Maybe if I add these funds to the ones that the Butterfly's gave me, I can actually buy the _store_ instead of getting all fifty-two flavors…" He says to himself as he walks out the door, leaving the two teens behind. After Skeeves left, the two teens remained silent for a few seconds, before Damien smirked.

"So, where's the tour start?" He asks, making Jackie return his smirk as the two head towards the door.

"I figured we'd just walk around, and I could point out the more important parts of the school as we go." She tells him with a shrug, making Damien smile and give a shrug of his own in response.

"Sure. Doesn't bother me." He tells her as the two leave the principal's office, and start to wander around the campus. Class had started up again a minute beforehand, so the hallways were pretty much clear, with the exception of the occasional student that they'd come across who had a free period, or was deciding to skip. While walking, the two made small talk, while at the same time, Jackie pointed out the different parts of the campus. Such as the second main entrance, the gym, the pool, the different club rooms, as well as the different school buildings for each subject.

When the tour was over, the two stood in front of Jackie's locker, the platinum blonde haired girl laughing at something that Damien told her. "Wait, wait. So let me get this straight. You're saying that in the town you're from, there's this place called the "Mystery Shack", which has a ton of fake "monsters" and merchandise, and the teens who go there actually think the stuff is _real_?" She asks, Damien giving her a smirk as he nods, making Jackie start to laugh again. "That's hilarious!" She exclaims, getting a chuckle out of Damien in response.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny. Although most the adults are at least smart enough to realize that the stuff is fake." He admits, even as he thinks about the reason behind this. _Yeah, after that_ situation _four years back, all the adults realize the stuff is fake… But before that, they were pretty much ignorant thanks to Blind Ivan and his group…_ He thinks to himself, before mentally shaking those thoughts away as Jackie starts to calm down.

"Alright, well. The tour's over, so I guess we should head back to my place to get you settled in." She tells him, getting a nod from Damien.

"Sure thing." He tells her, getting a smile in response as Jackie opens her locker, and pulls out her skateboard and helmet, strapping the latter to her head as she drops the former onto the ground and turns around to face Damien.

"Hop on." She says, making Damien smirk as he steps onto the skateboard with her. However, as Jackie gets ready to grab her spare helmet, she's surprised to find that Damien is already wearing a dark blue one, a smirk on his face when he sees her surprised expression. "Where'd you get that?" She asks, making his smirk become slightly teasing.

"Now that would be telling." He says to her, before chuckling. "Although, I guess I _could_ tell you when we get to your house." He says, getting a shrug from Jackie as she pushes off the ground, making it so that the two head away from the school, and down the sidewalk in the direction of the platinum blonde's house.

* * *

When the two arrived at Jackie's house, which was placed at the edge of town a few minutes away from the school, Damien raised an eyebrow, before smirking at the girl. "Well, I'll admit that it wasn't what I was expecting… But that's not a bad thing." He tells her, getting a smile in response from Jackie as they get off her skateboard, the platinum blonde haired girl picking it up, before heading towards the ladder leading up to her house. And what a _house_ it was, seeing as it was held in the air by a couple of trees.

Climbing up the later after Jackie, Damien looked around the treehouse. And doing so, he noticed a few things. "So, I'm… Guessing you live alone?" He asks Jackie as he looks around at the small kitchen off to the side, a couch with a small table in front of it, a door that looked like it led into a bathroom of some kind, and a small ladder that led up to a small second floor, which looked like it had a bed. At his question, Jackie's hand went up to her seashell necklace.

"Yeah…" She says with a frown, before shaking her head as she turns back to Damien. "Anyways, sorry about the small space, but if I'd known I was gonna be hosting someone, I would've tried to get the place renovated. Or maybe sold it to get something like an RV to live in so that you didn't need to sleep on a couch." She says with a sheepish smile. When she says this, Damien looks around, before smirking.

"It's no problem… In fact, I could probably make this a whole lot easier for us." He says, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You wanted to know how I got my helmet, right?" He asks her, making Jackie nod, before she looks at his free hands.

"Yeah… And what you did with it, since I don't see it anywhere…" She tells him, making him smirk in response as he turns and heads towards the door.

"Follow me, I'll show you outside." Damien tells her, making Jackie shrug in response as she follows him down the ladder, and onto the sidewalk, where he's standing and staring up at her house.

"Alright, so what did you do with your helmet, anyways?" She asks him, making him smirk as he turns to face her and points over his shoulder at her house.

"The same thing I'm about to do to make your house about ten times better." He tells her with a smile, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. When she does this, Damien's smirk changes into a smile as he moves his hand in front of him, and snaps his fingers. Once he does this, Jackie's eyes widen at the sight of what's happening to her house, and the area around it.

The trees not only holding her house, but also the ones around it, were starting to twist and turn, appearing more wild, as if they belonged in a jungle as opposed to in a town. As this happens, her house is lifted up further into the air, and starts to change a bit. Before, it had been like your typical treehouse, a regular cube with a slightly slanted roof. Now, there was a small porch surrounding it, the house had more detail to it, and it had grown a bit larger, with a slightly more slanted roof, before it rose a bit more in the middle and became flat. A small rope bridge led to a smaller treehouse, which had the edges a bit more curved than the other, and had an even smaller porch attached.

A steep staircase led down a few feet from the larger house to a balcony of some sort, which had a tarp over it to act as a cover for when it rained. A small portion extended from there, where stairs were set up that led down to the ground, going around a couple of the trees that were suspending the house in the first place. In response to all of this happening within the timeframe of a few seconds, Jackie Lynn Thomas was at a loss for what to say as Damien bowed in front of her.

 **(Alright, this was the best way I could find to explain the Tarzan Treehouse. It's a bit of a mix of the original one from the cartoon movie, and the one in Disneyland in Hong Kong… Thank you Anime PJ for helping me out with this.)**

"Damien Cipher, nigh omnipotent demon at your service. Your new house awaits, Ms. Thomas." He tells her with a smirk. In response, Jackie manages to shake off her surprise, and look at Damien in shock.

"Woah, wait. You're a demon?" She asks, making him shrug in response.

"Eh… _Sort of_ … That's kind of a long story that I'll go into another time, but a paraphrased version for now? I was human, ended up in a situation where the universe decided it would be funny to throw me somewhere that I'd become something _like_ a demon, and then ended up spitting me back out here a few years ago… Not that I'm complaining. I _definitely_ prefer being here…" He tells her, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Like I said, the story itself is a whole lot longer, and I'd say that right now, you want to get to see your new house." He tells her with a smile, making her shake her head, before nodding at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I _do_ kind of want to see what you've changed." She tells him, making him give a smirk of his own.

"Of course. Right this way, Ms. Thomas, and I'll show you what's been done." He tells her in an exaggerated manner, getting a small amount of laughter from the Platinum blonde. Damien leads Jackie up the stairs to the balcony first, where Jackie can see what's set up. Underneath the tarp, there were a few couches set up around a small coffee table, and on the side where a couch wasn't set up, there was a small flat screen TV that was set up on a small desk. A cable box and DVD player already set up. "Here, we have an area where the two of us, and any friends of ours, can just hang out." Damien tells her, getting a nod from Jackie, before the two climb up the steeper staircase towards the larger of the two houses.

The porch went around the entire house, and in front of the door leading inside, there were a couple chairs set up around a small table with an umbrella in the middle, a small area to eat or relax right outside the house without going down to the balcony. Then, Damien led Jackie inside, and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Before, the treehouse she had was small, fairly cramped, and hardly had anything inside. Now, it was completely different.

When you entered the door, you came into a space where the wooden floor was covered by a neon green carpet, since Jackie had told Damien that was her favorite color, with a larger couch than the one she had before set up to their right underneath a window. In front of the couch was a small table, and on the wall across from the couch was a larger flat screen TV than the one outside on the balcony. If you walked through the "living room / dining room" and looked to the right, you'd see the kitchen, which was a bit bigger than the one in the previous treehouse.

This one contained quite a few cabinets which already had all the cooking tools needed, along with a good sized sink, a washing machine, stove and oven, microwave, and a refrigerator and freezer. All of the food items that Jackie had before were still there as well. The floor had an extra layer of wood in the kitchen, but this one was polished so that the two wouldn't have to worry about walking around without shoes on and possibly getting splinters. To the left of the kitchen was a door leading into a small bathroom, which contained a small bathtub which could also be used as a shower, a sink, and a toilet, the treehouse having electricity and plumbing thanks to Damien. The floor inside was also polished wood, but there was a black rug in there as well.

Back in the living room, beside the TV was a ladder a bit bigger than the previous one that was there leading up to the second floor. Up there, Jackie's bed was a bit bigger, and had sheets already set up on it. There was a small bedside table with a lamp on it, and attached to the wall were a few places where Jackie could hang up any skateboards she had. Looking around the house, Jackie only had one word that could describe it.

"Awesome…" She says as she takes in everything around her, making Damien smirk in response.

"Why thank you. Now, I think I'll let you get used to your new home, while I go set up my room." He says as he gestures towards the smaller treehouse a few yards away. In response Jackie turns towards him with a smile.

"Hey, Damien. Thanks a lot. What you did was pretty awesome. I've _gotta_ find a way to repay you." She says, and in response, Damien just waves her off.

"Don't worry about it Jackie. You're letting me live here. That's thanks enough. Especially since I was kinda dropped on you. Hell, that's part of the reason I did this. You know, to make it up to you a bit." He tells her with a shrug, getting a smile from Jackie in response. "Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and set up my room, I'll talk to you in a little bit. You've still gotta show me around town after all." He tells her with a smirk, getting a nod and smirk from Jackie in response.

After closing the door, Damien walks over the small rope bridge connecting the two houses, before opening the door to his own treehouse. Compared to Jackie's, it isn't as great, but then again, like he said, his was meant as more of a "room" since Jackie's treehouse was meant to be the "house" where most of the two spent their time, along with any friends that came over. Damien's treehouse was fairly simple, and since the corners were a bit more rounded, it was set up a bit differently as well.

Brad's bed was set up on the wall to the left of the entrance, and was pointing towards the entrance of the treehouse. A flat screen TV was set up on the wall across from the bed, with a cabinet beneath it where a cable box, DVD player, and Xbox 1 were set up on top, while the cabinets were empty. Being a "demon" that could change his clothes at will made it so that he didn't really need to buy any. A dark blue carpet covered the entire wooden floor, while at the back of the treehouse there was a desk underneath a window, a swivel chair set up in front of it, and a laptop sitting on top.

Looking around, Damien nodded to himself, before lying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. _Guess this is that start of a new life… I've gotta thank Stan and Ford for this opportunity… Although at the same time, I should also smack the backs of their heads since they apparently forgot to tell the twins about me._ He thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes with a small smirk on his face. _Ah well, guess I've just gotta explain it to them the hard way._ He admits, before sitting up, and then standing up as he walks over to his door, and looks out the window in it to look at the main treehouse.

 _Jackie Lynn Thomas…_ He thinks to himself, smiling a bit. _It's only been a few hours and I already feel comfortable around her. She's definitely better than all my other "friends"._ He thinks with a small frown, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he opens the door and heads back towards the treehouse his host and new friend is looking around in. _Although she better be ready for the new world she's been introduced to… With me, the Pines twins, and Star Butterfly all going to the same school now, needless to say that things are sure to get_ quite _interesting from here on out…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: _FINALLY!_ It's been three long months for me being stuck in Writer's Block, but after spending nearly a week writing this chapter, I've finally broken free! So even though I'm starting this, I'll finally be able to work on the other stories that I've left sitting!**

 ** _~Ehem~_**

 **With that out of the way, I guess I should get to actually talking about the chapter, shouldn't I?**

 **As you can see, I've gone in a bit of a different direction than what I usually do. Instead of focusing on one of the main characters, and having my OC join them completely for a series, I've instead made it so that my character is living with Jackie, who's more of a "side character" in Star vs the Forces of Evil for a good deal of the show. And as you can see, I'm trying my best to keep her in character, despite the fact that we really only get a _few_ scenes / episodes that have her present as more than just someone in the background…**

 **Here's hoping the last few episodes of season 2, and a good deal of season 3, will shed some more light on her character… Then again, when it _does_ , it's probably gonna make it so that I have to re-write this story like I said earlier… _~Sigh~_ Ah well, I knew that going into this… Especially since I basically need to make up a good deal of "backstory" for her…**

 **Anyways, one last thing before I end this, thanks again to Anime PJ. Not only did he help me in finding a good Treehouse for Jackie to live in, since I knew she was gonna be living in one, I just couldn't find one that worked, but at the same time, he also helped with my OC's name. At first, I named him Brad, but later decided that wasn't a very good name. So, I asked PJ about it, and he suggested Damien. So, thanks again man!**

 **Anyways, that's about it for this first chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed it, and I'm looking forwards to seeing those of you that stick around for the next chapter!**


End file.
